Marketplace
Summary The SOE Marketplace is an in-game microtransaction system that is used in the majority of Sony's online games. The Marketplace uses Station Cash, also referred to as SC, in order to allow players to purchase items that (99% of the time) would not be found in the game otherwise. Station Cash is a transfer of real world money into a digital format. Sales and Promotions Often, SOE will hold sales in Vanguard's Marketplace. At this point you're able to purchase items off the Marketplace for a discounted price. Be on the lookout for announcements! SOE loves to double or even triple the value of Station Cash when purchased from specific locations, during specific periods of time. It's important to pay attention to where you're told to buy your Station Cash, or Station Cash cards from! Participating stores such as Wal-Mart, Best Buy and GameStop all have their own Station Cash cards and if the announcement states the cards must be from Best Buy, a Wal-Mart card would only give you the normal value! During the Holidays, it is not uncommon for SOE to offer limited-time only items on the Marketplace. Gold Membership Gold Members (monthly subscribers to Vanguard) receive an automatic 10% off all items on the Marketplace. However, the discount for Gold Members does not, at this time, stack with sales and promotions. For example: If an item originally costs 100 SC, a Gold Member would be able to purchase it for only 90 SC. However, if there is a 50% OFF sale on the item, the Gold Member would still pay 50 SC for the item, as would non-Gold Members, instead of 40 SC. Items on the Marketplace ''Services'' *Bonus XP Potion: +100% *Bonus XP Potion: +25% *Bonus XP Potion: +50% *Charm of Escape (x3) *Digital Collector's Edition: Adventuring *Digital Collector's Edition: Crafting *Digital Collector's Edition: Diplomacy *Double Faction Gain Potion *Elixir of Health (x3) *Elixir of Home (x3) *Elixir of Mana (x3) *Elixir of Quick Recovery (x3) *Gender Change *Lockout Timer Removal *Name Change *Potion of Quicksand (x3) *Race Change *Rez Gem *Skeleton Key *Skeleton Keyring x9 *Slappy's Whistle *Unbind Item x5 *Unlock Character Slot *Unlock Item x5 *Witness Protection Pack *XP Debt Removal ''Mounts and Ships'' *Mount: Aroukos Springwind *Mount: Bordinar's Black Boar *Mount: Darkrider's Wolf Spider *Mount: Darkrider's Icedrake *Mount: Florendyl's Golden Leopard *Mount: Gershire's Okami *Mount: Hagger's Brown Rhino *Mount: Hilo's Red Ant *Mount: Kelva's Blue Scorpion *Mount: Kraoka's Gray Behemoth *Mount: Malson's Turtle Dragon *Mount: Morfang's Golden Cockatrice *Mount: Nomad's Pack Camel *Mount: Putrid Swampphibian *Mount: Rutgar's Soaring Eagle *Mount: Sabari's Brown Lynx *Mount: Sky Knight's Crystal Griffon *Mount: Spring Okami *Mount: Sukenna's Black Beetle *Mount: Swamp Knight's Gataro *Mount: Talvari's Golden Widow *Mount: Windsweep Green Vinewalker *Mount: Wold Rider's Spiritbeast *Ship: Kojani Admiral's Galleon *Ship: Kojani Captain's Caravel *Ship: Kojani Sailor's Sloop *Ship: Qalian Admiral's Galleon *Ship: Qalian Captain's Caravel *Ship: Qalian Sailor's Sloop *Ship: Thestran Admiral's Galleon *Ship: Thestran Captain's Caravel *Ship: Thestran Sailor's Sloop ''Pets'' *Petamorph: Bat Found in the Appearance -> Illusions Tab *Petamorph: Cat Found in the Appearance -> Illusions Tab *Petamorph: Drakeling Found in the Appearance -> Illusions Tab *Petamorph: Dryad Found in the Appearance -> Illusions Tab *Petamorph: Fairy Found in the Appearance -> Illusions Tab *Petamorph: Falcon Found in the Appearance -> Illusions Tab *Petamorph: Fire Elemental Found in the Appearance -> Illusions Tab *Petamorph: Kobold *Petamorph: Mantis Found in the Appearance -> Illusions Tab *Petamorph: Pumpkin Found in the Appearance -> Illusions Tab *Petamorph: Rudy Found in the Appearance -> Illusions Tab *Petamorph: Skeleton Found in the Appearance -> Illusions Tab *Petamorph: Statue Cat Found in the Appearance -> Illusions Tab *Petamorph: Wingless Wyrm Found in the Appearance -> Illusions Tab *Petamorph: Wolf Found in the Appearance -> Illusions Tab *Vanity Pet: Anubi *Vanity Pet: Blaze *Vanity Pet: Chilly *Vanity Pet: Chupacabra *Vanity Pet: Clucky *Vanity Pet: Death Widow *Vanity Pet: Flaps *Vanity Pet: Jafal *Vanity Pet: Maraka *Vanity Pet: Minala *Vanity Pet: Nelmook *Vanity Pet: Nimela *Vanity Pet: Rock Troll *Vanity Pet: Scales *Vanity Pet: Shadow ''Appearance'' : Outfits :: Crates *Crafter's Clothes *Dragon Bone Appearance Armor *Kojani Channler's Appearance Armor *Kojani Diplomat's Clothes *Kojani Knight's Appearance Armor *Kojani Royal Clothes *Kojani Scout's Armor *Kojani Sorcerer's Appearance Armor *Pantheon Heavy Appearnace Armor *Qalian Channler's Appearance Armor *Replica Stirrhad Appearance Armor *Thestran Knight's Appearance Armor *Thestran Ranger's Appearance Armor *Thestran Scholar's Appearance Armor :: Single Items *Dragon Bone Breastplate *Dragon Bone Cuisse *Dragon Bone Gauntlets *Dragon Bone Helmet *Dragon Bone Pauldrons *Dragon Bone Sabatons : Illusions *Visage of Count Von Guard *Visage of Fairy Queen *Visage of Mischief *Visage of the Anubis *Visage of the Bull *Visage of the Efreet *Visage of the Ghoul *Visage of the Gremlin *Visage of the Jharuu *Visage of the Lich *Visage of the Lizardman *Visage of the Mummy *Visage of the Pumpkin Man *Visage of the Treant *Visage of the Vulture *Visage of the Zombie ''Equipment'' : Containers *Adventurer's Pack *Adventurer's Pack of Greater Knowledge *Adventurer's Pack of Knowledge *Adventurer's Pack of Speed *Adventurer's Saddlebags *Crafter's Satchel *Crafter's Satchel of Greater Knowledge *Crafter's Satchel of Knowledge *Diplomat's Pouch *Diplomat's Pouch of Greater Knowledge *Diplomat's Pouch Knowledge : Caster Gear *Caster's Crate of Supplies 1 *Caster's Crate of Supplies 2 *Caster's Crate of Supplies 3 *Caster's Crate of Supplies 4 : Fighter Gear *Fighter's Crate of Supplies 1 *Fighter's Crate of Supplies 2 *Fighter's Crate of Supplies 3 *Fighter's Crate of Supplies 4 : Healer Gear *Healer's Crate of Cloth 1 *Healer's Crate of Cloth 2 *Healer's Crate of Cloth 3 *Healer's Crate of Cloth 4 *Healer's Crate of Leather 1 *Healer's Crate of Leather 2 *Healer's Crate of Leather 3 *Healer's Crate of Leather 4 *Healer's Crate of Plate 1 *Healer's Crate of Plate 2 *Healer's Crate of Plate 3 *Healer's Crate of Plate 4 : Tank Gear *Tank's Crate of Supplies 1 *Tank's Crate of Supplies 2 *Tank's Crate of Supplies 3 *Tank's Crate of Supplies 4 ''Housing'' *Fancy Prime Kojani Dining Set *Large Prime Thestran Bedroom Set *Marble Building Block *Metal Building Block *Prime Kojani Bedroom Set *Prime Qalian Bedroom Set *Prime Thestran Dining Set *Select Qalian Dining Set *Stone Building Block *Wood Building Block Seasonal or Limited Marketplace Items Category:Marketplace